


White Wings (Kinky things happen bingo)

by Anonymous



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beelzebub Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Kinky Things Happen Bingo, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Other, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Protectiveness, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Beelzebub has kept their omega status hidden for 6000 years, but in the aftermath they end up going into heat in heaven, where the alpha Gabriel takes care of them.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous, Kinky Things Happen





	White Wings (Kinky things happen bingo)

Hell was an utter mess. Thousands upon thousands of demons were expecting a war against those who cast them down and they were not happy. Beelzebub’s job was to keep order, and it was not easy. They were hoping that the execution of Crowley would sate them for long enough to prepare a new plan with Heaven, but that went very poorly, and made things worse in Hell. Consequently, making things worse for Beelzebub.

Hell was never a good place, but now it was even far more dangerous. Beelzebub couldn’t rest for fear of being attacked. They couldn’t eat for fear of their food being poisoned or tampered with. Heaven, they couldn’t even walk down the halls without the constant risk of being attacked. 

All the constant vigilance, along with trying to plan for a new apocalypse, and their meetings with Heaven to keep things on track, gave them not a lot of time to keep track of things for themselves. So is it really a surprise that for the first time in almost 6000 years they forgot their heat blockers?

No one knew Beelzebub was an omega, they all thought they were a beta like almost every other prince of Hell besides Asmodeus, who was an alpha. They were very keen on keeping it that way. Even if there were places in Hell where Omega’s could have their heat’s safely and alpha’s could not get in, Beelzebub wouldn’t be safe. If word got out they were an omega they would be seen as an easy target, and even other omega’s wouldn’t hesitate before tearing them to pieces. So it was best to keep their status a secret, something that they had done pretty well up to that point. Still, secrets could not be kept forever, and if they got sloppy they would get caught.

Beelzebub was making their way up to Heaven for their weekly meeting when they noticed things were feeling a bit… fuzzy. Of course they assumed that was because they were attacked on the way there, but it quickly became clear that wasn’t the case when they passed by an angel with such a strong alpha scent it made them dizzy.

The reality of what was going on hit them suddenly and it made his heart drop. For the first time in 6000 years they were going into heat, and it couldn’t come at a worse time.

Beelzebub stumbled through the halls of heaven as they tried to get their bearings. Even if they had suppressants it would be late for them to work. They would have to ride this one out. Fuck.

Okay, maybe this wouldn’t be too bad. They could just give their report to Heaven then go try and ride it out there. But they couldn’t leave Hell alone for that long. Screw it, they’d figure it out later.

Their brain was getting fuzzy and the heat started to set in. They felt hot as the vulva started to get wet. They were suddenly glad that their outfit was black and nothing would show as they stumbled towards the meeting room. Sandalphon was at the door, looking displeased.

“You're late.” He said coldly, annoyance clear in his voice. Usually Beelzebub would have some sort of comeback, but they were far too distracted.

“I was attacked by demons on the way here and got delayed.” They informed the other angels as they walked into the room and made their way to their seat. The other angel’s winced at their words, clearly not envious of their position. Sandalphon closed the door behind them and stood outside like a guardsman, though it was unneeded.

“I take it you weren’t injured too badly?” Gabriel asked, concerned. Beelzebub didn’t even take in their words as they stared at Gabriel in a daze. They knew that Gabriel was an alpha before this but they had no idea how it would affect them in heat. The smell was like a mix of cum, sweat, and steak, but it made them feel so differently. They felt both deeply aroused and completely safe. They would do anything Gabriel asked of them right now, an unfortunate side effect of heat. But they didn’t have time for that, they had to focus.

“I’m fine.” They responded shortly, not even noticing how Gabriel’s nose twitched as he caught the scent of an omega in heat. He glanced over at Uriel, but she sat completely stoic and seemingly unaffected so Gabriel shrugged his shoulders at the scent.

“Well I suppose I shall begin.” Michael said as they straightened out their folder. “As I’m sure you're all aware angel’s have been quite despondent of late and rather unproductive, especially among the soldiers. However their has been a slight rise in productivity.” Micheal said as they pulled out a graph that Beelzebub was too foggy to get a good look at “This past week. It is nothing great, but it is a step in the right direction.” Micheal smiled slightly, then Uriel started speaking.

“At least it seems like most angels are either apathetic to battle or were glad they avoided it. Still the sudden loss of purpose is hitting them quite hard. It’s hard to get angels to work without purpose. Still, at least none of them had turned violent so that's a-” Uriel suddenly stopped, the scent finally getting to her nose. It was hitting Micheal now, and Gabriel who thought he was imagining it was now quite certain there was an omega in heat.

Gabriel turned to Uriel, his voice quiet as he spoke. “You can leave if you need to, I can go over your notes.” He told her. Uriel just looked at him confused.

“That isn’t me.” She started confused, looking over at Gabriel, then Micheal. They were both alpha’s, and Uriel herself was an omega but she wasn’t in heat. So who was-

It hit all three of them at once as they turned to look at the Prince of Hell. They just glanced at them earlier and didn’t notice but now it was impossible to ignore. Their eyes looked glossed over and unfocused, their usually pale skin was now flush and warm, and their seemed far too out of it. That’s not even to mention the fact that they were reeking of heat.

“Beelzebub?” Gabriel said, concerned. It took them a second to notice his words and blink to awareness. They suddenly realized all the angel’s were staring at them.

“Yes? I zoned out for a second.” Beelzebub tried to make themselves presentable again but it didn’t seem to be working. If anything it made them look even more disheveled to the three angel’s.

Gabriel put a hand on the demon’s forehead, causing them to let out a gasp and lean into his touch, their eyes fluttering shut at Gabriel’s warmth. They felt so safe and comfortable in the presence of an alpha. 

Gabriel pulled away and they jolted back to themselves. “Oh dear.” Micheal mumbled, offering them a glass of cold water which they downed quickly, hoping for some sort of control back.

“I think, I should… I should go back to Hell.” Beelzebub mumbled, standing and trying to stumble over to the door. However they ran straight into Gabriel’s chest instead, not realizing the angel was trying to block them.

“That isn’t a good idea. Weren’t you attacked on your way here? You’re out of it, you shouldn’t leave right now.” Gabriel told them, sounding very sure of himself. Beelzebub was pressing their nose into his chest and taking in the scent so it took them a second to realize what was being said.

“But… It’s a mess. Their needs to be a leader. I-I should go back.” They mumbled, but didn’t pull away. Gabriel got even more concerned.

“Exactly. Hell is a mess. If you go back you’ll be torn to shreds and unable to defend yourself.” Gabriel told him sternly, his alpha instincts to protect starting to take over.

“Then, then, earth. I have to leave.” Beelzebub mumbled, finally pulling away despite not wanting to. They were still dazed and confused, but they weren’t sure why. All they know is that they have to leave.

“Humans don’t have alphas and omegas Beezlebub. That’s a bad idea. I have contacts in Hell and can have someone go fetch your mate if you tell us who they are.” Micheal said curtly as they got farther and farther away, starting to become overwhelmed with the scent. 

Beelzebub looked at them with confused and dazed eyes. “Huh?”

“I’m not sure if you have those in Hell, or if they are common, but perhaps you could give us the name of the demon who helps you through your heats and we can fetch them?” Uriel offered kindly. She felt bad for the prince of Hell and knew how bad a sudden heat could be if unprepared.

Beelzebub just looked over at them, even more confused now. “I don’t have one. I use suppressants.” Their voice was raspy as they started to sway, causing Gabriel to grab on to their shoulder and stop them from falling.

Uriel was starting to panic slightly. “Well, I’m not surprised, but what about when you’re not on suppressants? There's no way you’ve been able to hide this with suppressants for the entire time you’ve been prince-” Beelzebub started nodding and Uriel paled. “Oh Lucifer. That is not good.”

“Uriel?” Micheal prompted, now getting concerned. The heat was getting far stronger than it should have been and was even effecting Micheal. They weren’t close to losing control, but the scent of heat seldom fazed them anymore.

“The longer you use suppressants the worse a heat will get. That’s why it’s a good idea to take a break once every year or two. I don’t take suppressants so heats don’t effect me that badly anymore but I doubt Beelzebub even has the cognitive facilities to think right now.” 

They didn’t really hear Uriel’s explanation, but they didn reconize their name and had the brief thought that they shouldn't be here, even if they couldn’t really place why. “I-I should go. I have somewhere to go, I think?” They mumbled, confused, as they again tried to walk out the door, but Gabriel wasn’t letting go.

“Listen, Beelzebub, you’re out of it. Try and focus, and we’ll be able to help.” Gabriel tried to explain, but Beelzebub just stared at him, their eyes foggy and heat the only thing on their mind.

“But… I have to leave.” They tried again, and this time Gabriel was more forceful. He picked them up with ease and pressed their head in the crook of his neck where his scent gland was. He was expecting to calm them down a little but the effect was almost immediate. Beelzebub practically collapsed in Gabriel’s arms, their body going completely limp with the smell of an alpha.

“Should we put them in a cold shower and try to shock them awake?” Gabriel asked nervously as he cradled Beelzebub close to their chest. Uriel shook her head.

“Too late for that. They’re completely out of it now. There's no way they can return to Hell, but with how long they’ve been suppressing it the heat is going to be a mess. We need to get them somewhere they can nest, and I don’t know how they’ll react.” Uriel informed him nervously as the scent got even stronger, wafting through the room.

“Right, well I’m going to take you somewhere safe where you can ride this out. How does that sound?” Gabriel told Beelzebub, who was completely out of it still. The only thing on their mind was lust as they leaned forward to try and kiss Gabriel, who held the prince back with ease.

“I’m flattered, but you're not in a state to make such decisions.” Gabriel told them, as they let out a whine. It’s not that Gabriel wasn’t interested, in fact they always saw the price of Hell as quite adorable, it’s just that he had more self control than taking advantage of a desperate Omega. He was one of the oldest angels and very used to being around omega’s in heat. The scent often didn’t effect him that much anymore and while his protective instincts were acting up along with his rising lust, it wasn’t too much to handle.

“They might need some help. It’s been so long for them… They might need an alpha at some point.” Uriel warned as Micheal got even farther away from the needy omega.

“Uriel I’m not going to do anything like… That.” He said with disdain as he looked down at the Prince of Hell.

“I know you don’t like sex, but they will need an alpha at some point. I can ride mine out on my own cause I don’t use suppressants, they won’t be able to. Perhaps there’s another alpha who can help?” Uriel offered.

“No!” Gabriel all but hissed, clutching the dazed omega even closer to his chest as he bared his teeth, frightening both Micheal and Uriel. He realized what he just did and stood straight up as he tried to gain his composer. “Sorry, I don’t know what came over me then.” He blinked, confused.

Uriel glared at him as she gestured to Beelzebub. “You’re holding an omega in heat, what do you think came over you? I know you don’t want to take advantage, but they trust you probably more than any other alpha in heaven. Just take them to the nest and fuck them for one round, then they’ll come off the high for a few minutes. Afterwards you can ask them what to do when they’re more coherent. They’re not mated so it’s not a big deal.” 

Gabriel nodded as he pulled his wings out and curled them around the Prince. “Right, I’ll take care of this.” He said as he rushed out the door, holding the demon tightly in his arms. He practically sprinted down the hallway, ignoring the angels who passed him as they were hit with the very potent smell of an omega. They could come to their own conclusions, Gabriel didn’t care as he made his way to his apartment.

Each apartment in Heaven had a spare room made entirely out of padding and pillows specifically for a nest. Gabriel, being a mateless alpha, didn’t use that room. When things were first being formed and angel’s were confused, occasionally scared omega’s who didn’t wasn’t to be alone in heat came over and used it, but that was long ago. It hadn't been used in years, but he was sure to keep it clean so it was ready when he walked in with Beelzebub and placed them gently on the pillowed floor.

“Stay put.” He commanded as he quickly ran around the house picking up any random pillows and blankets he could find. Beelzebub would listen to any alpha right now so they hadn't moved by the time Gabriel had gotten back, his arms full of bedding. He threw the things to the side as he sat down next to Beelzebub who looked three seconds away from tearing their clothes off as they started to get hotter and hotter.

“Alright Beelzebub, I know you probably don’t understand a word I’m saying but I need you to listen.” Gabriel commanded as he made his voice sound as authoritarian as possible, forcing them to listen. They shot straight up and stared at the angel intently, but still, it was impossible to tell how aware they were.

“You need some help right now, or you’ll probably try and tear your feathers off or something.” Gabriel grimaced at the mental image. He’d never seen that happen before but he had definitely seen the aftermath and knew it wasn’t pretty. “But you’re still in heat and you’re not thinking properly. So, I want you to take the lead.” Beelzebub tilted their head, confused. “I’ll help you, but you need to communicate what you want.” Gabriel said. As much as he’d enjoy taking control and just ravishing the prince, he wasn’t going to do anything like that until they came too a bit more.

“Clothes… Off.” They mumbled as they tried to pull at their black suit, struggling with the buttons. Gabriel used a miracle to get rid of both of their outfits, leaving only his underwear on, even if it didn’t hide how erect he was getting.

He blushed at the sight of Beelzebub, naked in front of him. The demon was small and pale, their figure looking perfectly sculpted with small pert breasts and a long torso. The smell was even stronger now and Gabriel had to fight to keep control. They didn’t have to fight for long as Beelzebub practically dove into him, covering his face with messy and impassioned kisses. 

Gabriel wasted no time returning the favor, pressing his lips into Beelzebub as he pulled them into his chest, positioning them over his legs. She was soaking wet, smelling so strong of lust Gabriel was now fully erect. He made a decision and miracled his underwear away.

It took Beelzebub a second to realize that the small piece of fabric was no longer there, and pulled away from Gabriel with an expression of a starving man who looked like they had suddenly spotted a feast. They looked like they were going to devour Gabriel.

They positioned themselves above Gabriel’s cock and slowly started to lower themselves on the angel. Gabriel started to get nervous as they grabbed the demon’s hips and guided them gently. “Easy Beelzebub, take your time.” Gabriel told them. They were so tiny, and Gabriel’s effort wasn’t exactly small either. Beelzebub flashed them an annoyed expression as they lowered themselves with a hiss.

Gabriel let out a moan at the sudden tightness around his cock. It was so much better than they imagined, so tight and warm, so satisfying. Almost without thinking he lifted Beelzebub up by their hips and lowered them again on his cock.

They both let out a moan at the movement as Beelzebub grabbed the archangel's shoulders, digging their nails into his flesh as they started riding Gabriel’s cock.

“You’re so good at this, so beautiful. You feel so good.” The praise was flowing from Gabriel’s tongue involuntarily, and he couldn’t help it. Beelzebub was just so perfect, why shouldn’t they know.

Beelzebub was groaning at Gabriel’s words as they started moving faster and faster, no longer guided by Gabriel’s hands that made their way up to the Prince's waist, caressing their skin as Gabriel kept giving praise.

“You’re so gorgeous, you're so good at this. You feel so soft-” He was cut off by Beelzebub throwing their head back with a gasp as their cunt squeezed his dick, forcing an orgasm. Beelzebub was not far behind, cumming on Gabriel as they were filled up with cum. 

It took a second for Beelzebub to come to, their dazed eyes blinking the confusion away as they came back to themselves.

“Are you alright?” Gabriel asked, having no idea how Beelzebub would react. They looked at him, confused.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Their voice sounded oddly light, and it threw Gabriel for a loop.

“Well you went into heat for the first time in 6000 years. You were out of it. You do remember, right?” Gabriel asked nervously as they got off his lap, leaving a slight mess on the pillowed floor.

“Of course, and you helped me out. You didn’t just lock me in here to handle it myself, what more could I ask?” They started looking around for their clothes. “I have around thirty minutes before I’m back to that state. I should go, shouldn’t I?” Beelzebub said, not noticing Gabriel’s concerned expression.

“If you have someone that can help I can bring them up here. You still reek of heat, it’s dangerous to travel right now, especially in Hell.” Gabriel told them as they summoned a black robe for them. 

Beelzebub froze at their words. “I can stay?” They asked, their voice a pitch higher than normal, not daring to hope. Gabriel felt the protective feeling that was simmering rise up in his chest.

“Of course! You can’t seriously think I would have you travel back in a heat.” Gabriel wrapped the oversized robe around their bare shoulders. It was sized more for Gabriel so it swallowed them up, making them look even smaller. “Stay here. You’ll be safe. When you return to Hell just say we kept you here and interrogated you.” Gabriel offered, wrapping his arms around the prince's small body. “Do you have anyone you want to help you?” Gabriel asked as he brushed his fingers threw Beelzebub’s soft hair.

“You. I want you.” Beelzebub mumbled, their head buried into Gabriel’s chest, taking in the scent. “You’re warm, you’re safe. I want you.”

Gabriel was slightly surprised, but not that much. Beelzebub was shaking slightly, gripping tightly onto Gabriel. Their nails left slight indents in the archangel's skin, but they didn’t mind. They were an omega, they needed to feel safe.

“Just, just promise one thing.” Beelzebub mumbled, their voice quieter and more unsure than Gabriel had ever heard before. Usually they projected an aura of confidence and uncaring, but they weren’t in any state to do so.

“Anything, my omega.” Gabriel didn’t even realize he said ‘my’ before he finished speaking, but he didn’t regret it. Beelzebub was in his apartment, in his nest, under his protection. They were his omega, at least for now.

“The way you were… Speaking to me, earlier. Can you do that again?” Beelzebub didn’t ask for things, they demanded them. But their nature was slowly leaking out, they were too exhausted to try and take the lead right now and frankly they didn’t want to. Gabriel was safe. He would take care of them.

Gabriel planted a chaste kiss on their forehead as they gently picked the demon up and started to cradle them. “Of course. I’ll take care of everything. Just rest, I’ll take care of you.”

Unlike what Beelzebub wished for, they only had twenty minutes before the heat hit again, however this time things went much smoother. Beelzebub’s eyes fogged over in a haze of lust as Gabriel started taking charge, pinning them beneath his body.

Beelzebub wedged their face into the crevice of Gabriel’s neck and started kissing and nibbling as he tore the bathrobe away and started teasing their thighs.

“So soft, you’re such a good demon. You kiss so softly, your bites so sweetly.” Gabriel mumbled softly in Beelzebub’s ear as they started to moan and try to hump the air in their lust-filled state.

“Stay still.” Gabriel growled gently, but the effect was immediate. Beelzebub stopped humping and kissing, and went perfectly unmoving beneath him.

“Gabriel.” They whined, but was quickly shut up by Gabriel kissing them properly on the lips. It wasn’t as messy as last time but it was equally impassioned, both kissing with force, their tongues intertwined in a dance. 

As Gabriel’s tongue was keeping their mouth dizzy his hands were caressing every inch of their skin. He worked his way up from their thighs, past their stoic and abs, and right to their soft breasts which he started to toy with. He cupped them gently before starting to pitch their nipples softly and roll them between his fingers, causing Beelzebub to let out a moan and pull away from Gabriel’s lips.

“You sound so divine, beneath me like this.” Gabriel praised them as they positioned their cock at Beelzebub’s entrance. “Are you ready?” Beelzebub only glared at him.

“Just fuck me already-” They practically growled as Gabriel thrust forward, cutting them off with a gasp. He gave them a second to get use to the girth before pulling out and thrusting in again.

“You feel so tight around my cock, so divine, so holy.” Gabriel spoke through gasps as he sped up, Beelzebub gasping and moaning beneath them. Their eyes were skewed shut and their mouth was forced open with the constant pleasure. They looked absolutely divine.

Gabriel didn’t stop the praise as he came into Beelzebub, and he didn’t stop until they came themselves with a shout of pleasure, their head lolling to the side in exhaustion and satisfaction.

“So pretty.” Gabriel told them, as they let out a hum of satisfaction. They were still riding the high as Gabriel wrapped them back in their black robe, holding them gently as they nuzzled against his chest.

It took about a week for them to ride out their high and Gabriel was with them the entire time. However neither of them noticed the minor changes in Beelzebub. They didn’t notice how the soft buzzing sound that always followed them was disappearing. Neither noticed how Beelzebub’s usually softly glowing eyes were switching back to a normal blue, and they didn’t notice how the injuries on their skin were disappearing, and not just being covered up, and oddest of all the name ‘Beelzebub’ seemed to lose all meaning to the demon.

While Gabriel choked the last part up to the delirium of their heat it wasn’t till it was over did he figure out the truth.

The demon was sleeping peacefully after it was over as Gabriel was cleaning up. That’s when Uriel made a visit, with a basket full of food.

“You brought food?” Gabriel asked, confused, as he invited her in the apartment. Beelzebub was asleep on the couch, wrapped in blankets. They looked positively angelic, which Gabriel found amusing.

“Aren’t they literally a demon of gluttony? Heat’s are taxing, and I know you don’t have any food here. How long have they been asleep?” Uriel asked as she placed the basket on the unused kitchen table.

“A few hours.” Gabriel informs her as Beelzebub lets out a pained whimper. “They shouldn’t be awake yet, should they?” He asked as he brushed his fingers through their short hair.

“No, it should take a few days.” She took a closer look at them as she tilted her head. “Ah, they’re just a bit tense. Have you taken care of their wings?” Uriel asked as she started to sit them up.

The blankets fell off their small form, and Uriel frowned. “They look different.”

“What do you mean?” Gabriel asked as he started rubbing their back gently, hopping to coax their wings out so he could groom them.

“You’re the one who’s been fucking them for a week.” Uriel sassed as she placed her hand on their forehead. “They have a glow to them. They seem peaceful, happy.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s just because they’re asleep Uriel.” Gabriel said as he continued massaging them.

Then suddenly, like a burst of light, pure white wings emerged from Beelzebub’s back. In a panic Gabriel let go of them, causing them to fall forward and land face first onto the carpet, shocking them awake.

“Wha…?” They mumbled nervously, still quite out of it and not trying to get up. 

“Quick, what is your name?” Uriel demanded, as Gabriel just stared at their white wings in shock. 

The ex-demon let out a hum as they thought. “Baal. My name is Baal.”

Uriel gave them a gentle smile, one that could calm any child or dry any tears. “That’s alright Baal, go back to sleep. We’ll take care of you.” Their voice was soft and comforting, and Baal wasted no time closing their eyes and falling back into dreamland.

“What the fuck?” Gabriel mumbled, just staring as Uriel helped prop the naked Baal back on the couch as she wrapped them in blankets. 

“They rose. I heard about this in theory, but I didn’t think it was possible.” Uriel caressed their wings softly just to be sure they were real.

“Was it the heat?” Gabriel asked, but Uriel let out a snork.

“Aziraphale is an alpha and Crowley is an omega, There's no way those two haven’t fucked. It might have turned them native, but they’re still very much an angel and a demon.” Uriel looked at Baal with a smile. “This was something else. I’m not sure what the cause was but I doubt it was that. We’ll have to experiment on them-” 

Gabriel cut them off with a snarl. “Absolutely not! They are an angel now, not a demon. We won’t keep them here as some sort of experiment.” Gabriel wrapped his arms around Baal protectively, as they let out a gentle hum, unconsciously nuzzling into his chest. Uriel put up her hands defensively.

“That’s not what I mean. Chill.” Uriel glanced back at Baal, who looked so peaceful. “We’ll talk about this once they’re awake. I’ll tell Micheal what happened, but no one else.” Uriel didn’t wait for a response as she rushed out the door, not wanting to piss him off further.

Gabriel didn’t mind as he loosened his grip slightly. The new angel let out a hum, bringing a smile to his face.

“I’ve got you dear, I have you. Don’t worry, I’ll keep you safe.” Gabriel whispered his assurances, and though there's no way Baal could have heard them they seemed to ease slightly. Baal was a brand new angel, they were delicate and everyone was going to be after them, but Gabriel had already made up his mind; Neither Heaven or Hell would take Baal away.


End file.
